próby współpracy
by Ichirukiia
Summary: Czasy się zmieniają, toteż nawet neutralne państwa muszą ze sobą współpracować. Fick napisany rok temu. Bardzo lekkie yaoi.


Pairing: Austria x Szwajcaria

Rating: M (R-18)

Przyglądał się właśnie krytycznie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Wściekły na cały świat zszedł na dół, by je otworzyć. Nienawidził garniturów, były takie niewygodne, z kolei to co go właśnie czekało miało być jeszcze gorsze. Do ostatniej chwili, to jest do pociągnięcia za klamkę, modlił się, że to nie będzie ON.

Niestety za drzwiami stał Austria.

- Dobry wieczór Szwajcario. – przywitał się kulturalnie, jednak odpowiedz Vasha miała do takowej daleko. Prychnął tylko pod nosem i przesunął się by go wpuścić.

- Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzimy ten wieczór.

- Skończ z tymi uprzejmymi formułkami! Ja nie mam zamiaru spędzać z tobą miłego wieczoru! Dobrze wiesz, że zostałem zmuszony do spotkania z tobą!  
>Wydawało się, że nie zrobiło to na Austrii wrażenia.<p>

- Wiem Szwajcario, jednak skoro mamy go spędzić razem, powinniśmy starać się być dla siebie mili.

- Rób jak chcesz, ja nie zamierzam się dla ciebie starać. – odwrócił się do niego plecami, kończąc wiązanie tego cholernego krawata.

- Zatem postaraj się dla siebie, jestem tu po to by ci pomóc. Beze mnie nie dasz sobie rady. – zaszedł go od przodu i zawiązał mu krawat.

- Skończyłeś gadać głupoty? – odepchnął jego dłonie - Nie interesuje mnie ani twoja pomoc, ani kontakty międzynarodowe. Jestem NEUTRALNY! – położył silny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

- Neutralny nie znaczy, że masz się odciąć od innych i siedzieć w górach. Zwróć uwagę na to, że jestem w tej samej sytuacji, a należę do Unii.

- Nie potrzebuję was do szczęścia!

- Może nie ty, ale twoi obywatele tak. Zresztą nieważne, nie przyszedłem tu by rozmawiać o polityce. Jesteś już gotowy?

- Taaa... Chcę mieć to już za sobą. Wychodź. – popędzając Austriaka wyszli przed dom, gdzie czekała taksówką, którą ten pierwszy przyjechał.

Vash był już nieźle wkurzony. _Nie dość, że mam spędzić cały wieczór z tym skretyniałym arystokratą to jeszcze mam iść z nim do opery! Zwykłą strata czasu i pieniędzy, chociaż mogę sobie przynajmniej popatrzeć na niego... Zaraz! Wróć! Nie mam zamiaru na niego patrzeć! Dobrze, że będzie ciemno! _

To wciąż powracające przyjemne uczucie bliskości z byłym przyjacielem, było wyjątkowo niepokojące. Chciał już mieć to za sobą.

Całą drogę do opery Roderich starał się tworzyć miłą atmosferę i prowadzić rozmowę, jednak gdyby to od niego zależało, a nie od szefowskich próśb, już dawno skończyłby się męczyć. To było i tak niemożliwe. Vash go nienawidził, a to bolało i to dość mocno.

Na początku ochoczo przyjął wiadomość, że ma pomóc Szwajcarii nawiązać silniejsze więzi z innymi krajami, ale z czasem, zwłaszcza już po spotkaniu z blondynem, coraz mnie wierzył w powodzenie swojej akcji.

- Nie masz zamiaru się postarać, prawda? – zapytał w końcu.

- Nie kiedy mam do czynienia z tobą. – patrzy się uparcie za okno taksówki.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć z jakiego powodu?

- Bo... Bo jestem zmuszany! – Roderich westchnął, przysunął się bliżej i łapiąc go za podbródek zmusił by na niego spojrzał.

- A gdybym to nie był ja, reagował byś tak samo?

Chwilę musiał czekać na odpowiedź, ponieważ Vash dryfował zanurzony w jego fioletowych oczach.

- C-co?

- Mam na myśli to czy przeszkadzam ci mą osobą czy przeszkadza ci zaistniała sytuacja?

- N-nie wiem. – odepchnął go – Nie chcę żeby moje życie się zmieniało, jasne? Więc rób co masz robić, a potem spadaj. – przeczesał włosy palcami zakłopotany, bo uświadomił sobie jak zareagował na tę bliskość.

- To dość egoistyczne, ale zastosuję się do twoich wymagań. – odpowiedziało mu tylko prychnięcie. Do momentu dotarcia do opery nie odezwali się już ani słowem.

- Ile to ma w ogóle trwać?

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie tak długo jak oryginał.

- To znaczy? – Vash uniósł brew.

- Sądzę, że nie przekroczy trzech godzin.

- Tak długo? Nie mam zamiaru tyle tu z tobą siedzieć.

- Radzę ci nie wychodzić w trakcie. Będzie to w bardzo złym guście.

- Jakby mnie to obchodziło! Ja tam w ogóle nie chcę iść! – Omal nie wpadł na idącego przed nim Rodericha.

- Gdzie zatem wolałbyś pójść?

- Wolałbym siedzieć w domu!

- Nie krzycz tyle i nie pytam o to co chciałbyś robić samemu. Pytam gdzie wolisz iść we dwójkę.

- Nigdzie nie chcę iść. Jak już mam wybierać to wolę wrócić do domu. Nawet jeśli miałbym znosić tam twój widok.

- W takim razie wracamy do ciebie. – potraktował to jak zaproszenie.

- Co? Nie zgadzam się! Każdy jedzie do siebie.

- Przypominam ci, że w moim wypadku to niemożliwe, zresztą przyjechałem tu w pewnym celu i muszę doprowadzić go do końca. – nie bacząc na protesty blondyna wyszli z gmachu opery i udali się na postój taksówek.

- Nie możesz jechać do tego swojego hotelu? – gdy wsiedli do samochodu po raz enty dało się słyszeć to pytanie.

- Mówiłem już, że nie mogę jechać tam przed wyznaczoną godziną.

- Ugh! To zwykłe wpraszanie się!

- Bynajmniej. Wykonuję tylko polecenia jakie otrzymałem.

- Czyli się ciebie nie pozbędę? – blondyn założył ręce na piersi.

- Nie.

Na twarzy Austriaka zagościł uśmiech. Oczywiście wiedział, że to co robi jest w złym guście, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zachowanie blondyna niezmiernie go bawiło, a w dodatku cieszył się, że dzięki temu może być znów blisko niego. Bez dzielącej ich broni.

- Świetnie! Mam nadzieję, że wyjdziesz jak najwcześniej.

- Spokojnie Szwajcario nie będę się nadto narzucał.

- Już to robisz. – i po tym komentarzu Vash zaobserwował, że arystokrata się uśmiechnął. _Dziwne_._ Dawno nie widziałem, żeby on się uśmiechał. _

Po tej myśli właśnie zaatakowały go wspomnienia. Przypomniało mu się jak nosił go na barana, gdy Węgry znów go zwyciężała i jak śmiał się wtedy mimo bólu. Jak cieszył się widząc, że szedł mu na ratunek. A także wtedy, gdy Vash wygrywał z nim wszystkie pojedynki na treningach.

_On zawsze się śmiał._

Do takiego właśnie wniosku doszedł, podczas całej jazdy.

Był tak zajęty swoimi myślami, że nie marudził już, gdy Roderich wszedł za nim do domu. Zaprosił go nawet do salonu i zaproponował czekoladę!

Dopiero w kuchni mg ochłonąć. Z bolącym sercem zrobił dla Rodericha czekoladę, a potem zaniósł ją mu.

- Nie czuj się jak u siebie.

- Nie mam zamiaru... Vash. – pierwszy raz od wieków użył jego imienia. Blondyn na jego dźwięk zadrżał. Nawet gdy byli dziećmi, Roderich go tak nie nazywał. Zawsze był dla niego Szwajcarkiem*.

- I... I dobrze. Masz zamiar coś tu robić czy tylko marnować mój czas?

- Proponujesz coś interesującego? – skierował wzrok na niego.

- N-nie! – zarumienił się. Dziwna myśl przeszła mu przez głowę. - Zaraz wrócę.

Szybko opuścił pokój, by w kuchni napić się nalewki przygotowanej przez jego siostrę. Okropnie się denerwował i mimo, że nie znosił smaku alkoholu, który był winem, potrzebował się odprężyć.

_Hmm... Nawet nie jest taka najgorsza. _Ta myśl sprawiła, że dla bezpieczeństwa wypił jeszcze jedną „szklaneczkę". A tak naprawdę zwykłą szklankę. Nie wydawała się jakoś szczególnie mocna.

A jednak... Te niecałe 400 ml już za chwilę miało uderzyć mu do głowy.

A dokładnie kiedy wszedł do salonu i stanął obok Austriaka. Przepychając się między fotelem, a stolikiem by usiąść na kanapie, zachwiał się i runął na Rodericha. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując na jego witalne regiony. Odskoczył jak oparzony i wylał na arystokratę czekoladę... Wciąż gorącą czekoladę. Na chwilę zapanował tak wielki chaos, że nie sposób tego opisać. Na szczęście udało im się go szybko opanować i już po chwili oboje byli w łazience, gdzie Roderich został pozbawiony koszuli. Vash jako ten medycznie uzdolniony, przemywał zaczerwienioną skórę, co chwila pomrukując cichutkie przeprosiny. Roderich z kolei syczał, gdy nacisk na jego ciało był zbyt mocny i mruczał w kółko, że wybacza.

Kiedy znowu znaleźli się w salonie, rzec można, że Roderich wyglądał _inaczej. _Otóż zamiast swojej arystokratycznej, ogromnie eleganckiej koszuli miał na sobie czarny T- shirt Vasha.

- Zrobić ci nową czekoladę? – z duszą na ramieniu zapytał Szwajcar.

- Nie, dziękuję. Ale chętnie napiję się czegoś mniej niebezpiecznego.

- T-ta... Okej. – wyszedł z salonu i poszedł znów do kuchni. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma mu zaproponować. Normalnie pijał albo czekoladę, albo mleko. Ale to raczej nie był napitek dla gościa. Zatem to co mu pozostawało to nalewka Liechtenstein.

Zanim jednak wrócił do gościa, opróżnił kolejną szklankę.

- Mam tylko alkohol. Nie przeszkadza ci to?

- Bynajmniej. Aczkolwiek dziwię się, że posiadasz coś co ceną przewyższa wyrób użyte składniki.

- To zrobiła Liechtenstein. A składniki są z jej ogródka.

- Pozawalasz siostrze robić... – przerwano mu.

- Przestań się czepiać! Bierz co dają, a nie marudzisz!

- Wybacz. Jestem zdenerwowany. – Austriak spuścił wzrok i poprawił okulary, które zjechały na czubek jego nosa. W tym czasie Vash usiadł obok.

- Czemu je nosisz? W dzieciństwie widziałeś lepiej ode mnie.

- Ujmę to w ten sposób... Wyglądam w nich lepiej niż bez.

- Nosisz okulary dla mody?

- Bynajmniej. Noszę je dla wizerunku. – poprawił go.

- To to samo, a w każdym razie to bezsensu. Nosić coś tylko dla wyglądu.

- Możesz mówić co chcesz. Bez nich wyglądam zwyczajnie.

- Ty nigdy nie... – ugryzł się w język nim powiedział to co zamierzał.

- Słucham?

- Ty nigdy nie... nie... myślisz praktycznie! – wymyślił na poczekaniu.

- Czyżby? – spojrzał na niego spod wspomnianych wcześniej okularów.

- Tak... Masz pij. – Skierował temat z powrotem na alkohol. Nalał mu do pełna szklankę. Nie wyglądało to może zbyt atrakcyjnie, ale Roderich i tak spróbował.

- Wyjątkowo smaczne. Jak na nalewkę. – osobiście preferował szlachetniejsze trunki. Jak wszystko zresztą

- Przekażę siostrze.

- A gdzie ona właściwie jest?

- Wyjechała...

I tak jakoś zaczęła im toczyć się rozmowa. Po jakimś czasie toczyły się także butelki. Gdy skończyła im się nalewka, wypijać zaczęli dość sporą kolekcję win, które Vash posiadał na specjalne okazje. Mimo, że takową nie była, wypili po dwóch butelkach. Gdy skończyli po swoje Fendant Grand Cru** dopiero się zaczęło. Wiedzieni pierwotnym instynktem i ukrytymi uczuciami, przysunęli się do siebie. Roderich ujął podbródek Vasha i dzięki temu mógł złożyć na jego ustach soczysty pocałunek. Wbrew wszelkiej logice blondyn nie protestował. Wręcz przeciwnie zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przycisnął do siebie żądając więcej. Więcej też otrzymał. Już chwilę później ich ubrania doznawać zaczęły bliższych spotkań z podłogą i innymi meblami. Na początku walczyli o przewodnictwo, jednak tę walkę wygrał brunet. Dłońmi i ustami poznawał każdy fragment ciała swojego kochanka. Blondyn jednak nie pozostawał dłużny... za bardzo. Z racji tego, że usta miał zajęte wydawaniem dźwięków rozkoszy, poznawać mógł go tylko dłońmi. W niezmiernie szybkim tempie salon wypełniła wyczuwalna wręcz rozkosz i pasja. Wbrew temu czego można by się spodziewać po arystokracie nie był to powolny i krótki seks. Namiętność można było przysłowiowo kroić nożem i nie skończyli wcale prędko. Doszli dopiero, gdy byli naprawdę wyczerpani. I tu również nie był koniec. Za namową Szwajcara przenieśli się do sypialni i tam zaczęli od początku. I tu kochali się długo. Nie zabrakło pocałunków ani kąśnięć. Jęki wypełniały powietrze, którym i tak ciężko było oddychać. Dźwięki złączonych ciał tworzyły atmosferę wyjątkową. Jedyną w swoim rodzaju.

Ale każda rozkosz musi minąć. Tak było też z tą. Pijani, zmęczeni, upojeni... szybko zasnęli.

Pierwsze promienie słońca złośliwie wkradły się do pomieszczenia akurat na twarz bruneta. Powoli otworzył zaspane oczy i przyzwyczaił się do jasności. Gdy rozejrzał się dostrzegł obok siebie Vasha. W tej chwili także przebijając się przez barierę bólu, dotarły do niego wspomnienia minionej nocy. Z uśmiechem na ustach pogładził śpiącego po policzku. Miał nadzieję, że to co się stało nie było spowodowane zwierzęcym pożądaniem jak i również miał nadzieję, że Vash czuje dokładnie to co on sam. Położył się znów i objął partnera. Przez następne półgodziny obserwował go, czule gładząc po ramieniu. Dopiero wtedy blondyn wstał...  
>Jednak nie takiej reakcji Roderich się spodziewał. W jeden chwili trzymał Vasha w ramionach, a w następnej leżał on już na podłodze i przyciskał do siebie pościel.<p>

- Co ty tu robisz? – rozejrzał się spanikowany i dostrzegł, że obaj byli pozbawieni ubrań. Zdezorientowany krzyknął:

- Co tu się stało? Powiedz, że do niczego nie doszło. – dodał ciszej błagalnym tonem.

- Wybacz jednak widzę, że nie mogę przynieść ci dobrych wieści. Otóż zrobiliśmy to czego się obawiasz, zresztą powinieneś to czuć. Uprzedzając twoje pretensje. Nie protestowałeś zatem nie wiń mojej osoby. Byłeś niezmiernie chętny. – mówił to z tak obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, że Vashowi zrobiło się dziwnie... przykro. Chrząknął pod nosem i usiadł na łóżku jednak wciąż z daleka od towarzysza.

- N-no cóż... Stało się. – bawi się palcami. Fragmenty stosunku wracały do jego umysłu. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, że nie czuł się wspaniale.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy o tym zapomnieć i żyć tak jak zawsze. – jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Rodericha.

- CO? Nie! – odruchowo zaprotestował.

- Słucham? Nie chcesz zapomnieć o tym, że miałeś ze mną... bliższy kontakt? – uważnie lustruje go spojrzeniem.

- T-to jest skomplikowane. Bo chcę i nie chcę. Po tym co się stało to ja nie będę umiał wrócić do czasu sprzed.. tego. – mówi cicho i nie patrzy na niego. Jest zbyt skrępowany. Roderich znów złapał go za podbródek i zmusił by na niego spojrzał.

- Cóż... Możemy zbudować wszystko od nowa. Znów być przyjaciółmi. – zastanowił się chwilę – Albo kimś więcej.

Zdanie to przywołało na twarz Vasha rumieniec.

- M-może... Jeżeli nie zostawisz mnie tak jak wtedy.

- Teraz są inne czasy. Teraz możemy współpracować, nie walczyć. Wiem, ale do tej waszej Unii mnie nie zaciągniesz!

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. – uśmiechnął. się. – Cóż. Sądzę, że powinienem udać się do mojego hotelu. Mój przełożony zacznie się martwić.

Wstał z łóżka i zakrywając się poduszką podszedł do drzwi. W końcu ubrania leżały gdzieś na dole. Gdy już się ubierał spodnie na dół zszedł w pełni gotowy Vash.

- Twoja koszula. – wręczył mu ją i odwrócił wzrok.

- Dziękuję. – ubrał się do końca i był gotowy by wyjść. Przed drzwiami zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił do gospodarza.

- Dziękuję za gościnę. Ach... jeszcze jedno. Kocham cię Szwajcarku.- powiedział i zniknął zostawiwszy Vasha w całkowitym szoku. Będzie miał on dużo do przemyślenia, zważywszy na to, że tyle miało się zmienić.

*Moja własna wizja... Tak nazywam mojego kochanego Szwajcarię 3

** Wujek Gogle mówi, że to szwajcarskie wino.


End file.
